Nginep di Rumah Itachi
by Fvvn
Summary: Itachi meminta smua anggota genk'a untuk menginap.. gimana ya, kelakuan Akatsuki saat menginap dirumah Itachi? kata kunci : FIFA 2006, diruang makan, OVJ lopers, Nonton gila, Taruhan, BABU saya, penasaran? just read it now xD


**Author Note : **Sebelum baca cuman mau ngingetin, klo disini si ZeTsu itu ada dua orang ya, yakni si Ze (si kulit putih) dan Tsu (si Negro alias kulit hitam) mereka berdua sodara kembar gitu, tapi nggak dempet kayak di Manga aslinya ya xDD

**~DESCLAIMER~**

**Kishimoto sensei**

**~WARNING~**

**OOC BANGET, Gaje so Pasti, Banyak dialog, Gila, Norak abis, tata bahasa agak buruk, Don't Like? just Don't read**

**~GENRE~**

**Humor**

**~STORY TYPE~**

**One Shot**

**xXxXx**

"Hhh…." Itachi cuman menghela nafasnya, tanda kalau saat ini dia sedang nggak mood

"Napa lo?" tanya seorang maniak pierching yang sepertinya peduli.

"Sadis tuh bonyok ama Sasuke! Masa pada minggat dari rumah ninggalin gua sendirian..?" Itachi mengetuk – ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya

"Maksud loe pergi? Yaelah, pake bahasa yang terpadu dikit kek! Trus apa yang lu keselin sih?" ucap si Pein sambil mengunyah snack Richips _*heran ya, makin lama makin seneng promosi* _Paporitnya.

"Bego luh! Ya rumah gue sepi dong! Lu kayak nggak tau aja, rumah gue kan Rumah TUA yang bentuknya kayak sarang SETAN..! Serem bego klo sendirian disono!" ucap Itachi H2C sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya supaya ia nggak nginep dirumah itu sendirian..

"Gimana kalo Gue..… nginep dirumah lu? Ya? Ya? ? ?" tanya Itachi memelas, melemparkan tatapan puppy eyesnya. Sementara yang dibujuk malah menatap Itachi dengan tatapan spoky-nya

"OGAH! Ntar nyak babe gue nyangka gue apaan bawa anak cowok kerumah? Nginep lagi?"

"AH ELU… ama Pren sendiri aja, masih perhitungan…" muka Itachi cemberut _*WTF?* _

"Udah gini aja. Gimana kalo gue ama anak – anak yang laen nginep dirumah lu? Kan jadi rame tuh?" usul Pein yang masih mengunyah snack Richips-nya yang nikmat

"WAAAH, BOLEH BOLEH! Pinter juga lu!" Itachi merasa bangga dengan karibnya yang satu ini

"Kan gua dikasi tau authornya supaya ngomong kayak gitu…" ucapan Pein barusan membuat batin Itachi menyesal telah memujinya. _*hohoho*_

"Ya udah, ayo ke kantin temuin anak – anak.." ajak Pein yang diikuti langkah gontainya Itachi

**Di Kantin**

"Minggir – minggir! Tempat ini udah dibooking buat Akatsuki!" Pein ngepret – ngepretin temen sekolahnya yang lagi asik makan diwarung pake koran besi (?). Otomatis, hal yang dilakukan Pein tersebut membuat anak – anak memilih minggir ketimbang berurusan dengan AKATSUKI, gank SMA Konoha yang paling berkuasa saat ini.

"WOY SETAN! Koran lu kecelup di Mie ayam gue neh!" teriak seorang cewek kasar namun cantik dan suka membuat burung _*burung kertas maksudnya*_ dari kertas origami

"Eeeh.. Ko..Konan.. sorry sorry, ntar abang Pein beliin yang baru ya?" ucap Pein gelagapan, bukannya deg – degan tapi takut di perkaos ama Konan (?)

"Bagus!"

**xXxXx**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Seluruh member Akatsuki sudah pada ngumpul ditempat yang telah dijanjikan…

"Ngapain nih manggil seluruh anggota kayak gini?" tanya Deidara penasaran

"Mau bagi – bagi duit kali?" pikir Kakuzu yang langsung ijo matanya

"Pada mau ngasih kado berbi ya buat Sasori?" ucap si rambut merah itu PeDe

Pein dan Itachi saling pandang…

"ENAK AJA!" jawab mereka bersamaan,

"Ehem.. Jadi gini" ucap Itachi sok tua. Namun sayangnya, dari awal nggak ada satupun yang mendengarkan Itachi alias, pada cuek Babi.

"Woy dengerin gue kek!" teriaknya lantang pake mike nyanyi milik kepsek, tapi kawanan biadabnya nggak pada denger.

"WOOYYYYY! ! !" ia memperkeras suaranya.

"Ya?" akhirnya mereka semua menjawab (Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, ZeTsu bersodara, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, Pein) dengan tampang bodoh dan polosnya

"DENGERIN GUA SETAN!" teriakan Itachi membuat teman – temannya bisa duduk manis dan memperhatikannya dengan baik seperti anak TK yang baru masuk kelas.

"Dozo… Itachi-san…" ucap mereka pasrah

"Oke! Hari ini gua mau ngajak lu pada nginep dirumah gua. tapi Masalahnya, lu semua pada setuju nggak?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah keselnya

"Eee.. ee.. Bentar diskusi dulu" ucap temen – temennya yang kemudian membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan berbisik pelan supaya Itachi nggak mendengarnya. Itachi cuman cengok kayak monyet nggak kebagian kacang ngeliat aksi temen – temennya saat itu.

"Jadi gimana neh?" tanya Itachi yang udah nggak sabar, gara – gara kelamaan diskusi.

"Oke deh!" teriak semuanya setuja _*ala Tukul*_

**xXxXx**

**Di Rumah ITACHI pukul 05.00 pm**

**TING DONG! **

Bel didepan rumah Itachi di pukul oleh Tobi dengan tongkat besbol yang saat ini ia bawa. (?) otomatis bel tersebut langsung rusak saat dipukulin sama anak autis yang sakit jiwa itu.

"YOHOO ITACHII!" teriak Deidara heboh

Itachi membuka pintu. Sejenak ia memperhatikan keadaan para temen – temennya, dan menyadari sesuatu….

"LU PADA MAU KEMPING SEBULAN APA? Banyak BANGET SIH BAWAANNYA!" Itachi tereak stress saat melihat Kawanannya pada make tas ransel gede buat tentara

"Yaudah…. kita balik aja yoook.." ajak Pein yang mengetahui alasan Itachi mengajak mereka semua pada nginep

"Khhh….! Yaudah cepet MASUK!" Itachi kalah ama Pein.

"HOREEee!" Dan mereka semua menerobos masuk ke rumah Itachi sampai menimbulkan gempa sebesar 4 Skala Ritcher

**xXxXx**

**Di Ruang Tamu,**

"Lapeerr neh…? Enaknya ngapain ya? ?" Hidan asal nyeplos

"Ya makan lah…" ucap Sasori sambil ngupil

"Emanknya lu ngeliat makanan dimeja?" balas Deidara sambil bersiul memandang kearah lain

"Tau..?" jawab Sasori singkat, sambil membuang upil yang dikoreknya tadi _*Jorok banget sih Sasori*_

"Uugh.. iya.. iya! Bentar…" Itachi yang menyadari maksud teman - temannya, segera mengambil makanan sisa kemaren lusa (?) di kulkas.

Nggak lama kemudian,

"Oi…! Sini ke ruang makan semua!" ucapnya sambil menaruh berpuluh piring _*Namanya juga yang nginep ada 10 Orang*_ di atas meja makan.

Yang dipanggil berlarian kayak korban gempa berebutan sembako.

"ITADAKIMASUU!" seru semuanya kemudian memakan makanan yang disediakan Itachi dengan Biadab seolah – olah kiamat besok.

**Kisame dan Tobi : **

"WOY JANGAN COMOT – COMOT DAGING GUA KEK!" seru Kisame sambil menepak tangan Tobi si Sakit jiwa

"Bagi Tobi dikit dong…" Tobi masi mencoba gangguin Kisame

"NGGAK! JATAH LU KAN UDAH LU ABISIN!" Kisame sewot, Piringnya diangkat tinggi – tinggi. Sedangkan Tobi berusaha meraih piring tersebut sambil melompat - lompat _*adegan ini seperti orang dewasa yang mengambil balon dari anak kecil*_

**Sasori dan Deidara :**

"Sasori! Cuci tangan Lu! Lu kan abis cebok tadi!" ucap Deidara yang sepertinya peduli dengan Sasori

"Ahh… nggak masalaah…" jawabnya enteng, kemudian mencoba mengambil daging ayam dengan tangan kotornya itu

"STOP!" Deidara mengambil piring ayam tersebut "KALO KITA MAKANNYA NGGAK SEPIRING BERDUA JUGA, GUA NGGAK AKAN NGELARANG LU! ! CUCI TANGAN SANA! Dasar JOROK! Pantesan aja Berbi koleksi lu badannya bau semua!" ternyata Deidara cuman mikirin nasipnya yang kepaksa makan sepiring berdua ama Sasori.

"Jangan sama – samain ama berbi gua dong… itu juga gua nemunya di tong sampah makanya pada Bau.." Sasori cuman ngeles, kemudian menuju westafel dengan langkahnya yang setengah jiwa.

**Kakuzu dan Hidan :**

"Oi Kakuzu…"

"Napa?"

"Makannya jangan nyumput kayak gitu dong… serem banget dah.." ucap Hidan yang melihat partnernya makan dipojokkan dengan aura hitam

"Suka – suka gua…" jawabnya datar.

"Hhh…." Hidan cuman menghela nafas

**ZeTsu bersodara :**

"Ada JENGKOL kagak ya?" tanya Ze kepda sodara negronya Tsu

"Teu aya.." artinya nggak ada.

"Yaah.. pdahal makanan Paporit gua tuh.."

"Sapa yang nanya?" jawab Tsu dingin..

"Tsu jahat ih.."

"Bodo" balas sodaranya si Negro a.k.a si hitam… poor Ze

**Pein Konan dan Itachi :**

"Lu napsu makan gak?" tanya Konan sambil memandang cara makan teman – temannya

"Entahlah…" jawab Pein sambil menghajar _*baca : Menyantap*_ Makanannya dengan cara membabi buta _*Adegan Pein seperti Chouji yg lagi makan Yakiniku*_

"Eerr… gua rasa dari cara makan lo, gua bisa tau…" jawab Konan menatap Pein dengan jijik

"Emanknya lo kenapa?"

"Nggak…" muka Konan membiru, "Itachi, numpang ke kamar mandi ya… beresin aja piring gua.." ucap Konan sambil berlari kebelet muntah ama boker.

"WOY! Enak aja nyuruh gua beresin.." sayangnya Konan udah ngilang "Khhhh! Denger ya semua! Abis makan CUCI PIRING SENDIRI – SENDIRIIII!" teriakan Itachi sesaat, membuat keadaan menjadi hening,

"DENGER NGGAKKK? !" tanya Itachi sekali lagi dengan suara lantang.

"Denger.. pak!" jawab semua anggota genk biadab ini kemudian kembali makan dengan sopan.

'_Dasar! Mereka semua tuh KELEWAT RAME! Nyesel gua ngundang semuanya!'_ batinnya Itachi cuman bisa gigit tai EKH, jari…

**xXxXx**

**Di Ruang Tamu pukul 08.00 pm**

"Nonton pelem Horor nyok?" usul seorang bertampang bodoh a.k.a Deidara

"Mendingan maen PS Bolaa…! Abis itu, malemnya nonton FINAL Piala Dunia deh… Perancis Vs Itali neh!" ucap Pein semangat empatlima

"BOLA.. BOLA! Makan tuh BOLA di antara selangkangan kaki lo! Mendingan telenopela… Inayah dong!" balas Hidan si rambut klimis

"Inaya pelem perang yah?" tanya Kakuzu goblok

"Tsu, Tipi-nya keliatan lezat ya…"

"Ganti kuis aja kek!" balas Tsu nggak mau kalah

"Enak aja kuis! Mendingan liat film dunia dalem laut..!" usul Kisame sambil menggebrak Tipi Itachi yang sebesar 75 Inch

"Woi! Tipi gue RUSAK ntar!"

"Pelem berbie kutukan aja… seru tau…" ucap Sasori sambil membelay – belay rambut barbie-nya

"Tobi mau nontoon TELETUBIEESS! Hweeee…" ucapnya merengek sambil memamerkan seluruh koleksi DVD teletubiesnya yang berjumlah ratusan._ *Author : nggak ngiri gua..*_

"pokoknya pelem Horor!"

"BOLA!"

"Inayah!"

"Apaan seh Inayah?"

"Berbie nggak?"

"Kuis!"

"Makan tuh Tipi!"

"Minggir lu Ze!"

"Seseorang..! tolong kasi tau gua apa itu INAYAH! Oi!"

"Tobi mau tidur aja deh klo gini!"

"BACCOOOOOOOT!" Itachi yang kesel, melempar remot tipi-nya kelaut.

"Biar gua yang nentuin!" teriaknya lagi sambil mengganti chanel Tipi

_**-Click!-**_

Itachi menyalakan DVDnya, menutup seluruh gorden rumah dan mematikan lampu…

**Jererererengg…**

"HAH?" teriak Deidara histeris.

"….." Sasori

"Inayah ya? Ato pelem perang?" tanya Kakuzu makin goblok

"Apaan neh? Bolanya gimana?"

"Ha?" Kisame

"Tipi-nya boleh gua makan nggak?" Ze

"Arrrgh! KUISSS kek!" Tsu

"Mendingan gue dengerin orang gila nyanyi!" Hidan

"WAAHH **OVJ**! KYAAAAAA! SULEE!" tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan histeris Konan yang baru balik dari WC

"YEEAAAAAAHHH! LO TAU **OVJ** JUGA NAN!" tanya Itachi semangat.

"HE EH! GOKIL COOOY" jawab Konan heboh.

"HHAAAAAHHHHHH?" semua member Akatsuki cengok ngedengerin Konan sama Itachi jejeritan.

Akhirnya yang menikmati film cuman Itachi sama Konan…

"Sakit Jiwa lu berdua!" teriak Kisame sambil mengeluarkan kartu remi, "Oy, maen kartu aja yok! Sambil nungguin Itachi ama Konan kelar nonton.."

"Ossh!" sambut mereka.

Baru 5 menit maen,

"Ambil kartunya nyet!" ucap Deidara sewot ama Hidan

"…."

"WOI!"

"Ee.. Ehh.. gua udahan ya maennya..."

"Napa lu?" tanya Kisame.

Hidan nggak menjawab. matanya merhatiin layar tipi OVJ sejak tadi. Karena merasa tertarik dengan OVJ, akhirnya Hidan memutuskan untuk nonton bareng Itachi en Konan.

Pemain kartu **BERKURANG**.

"Ahaha…! Kakuzu kalah.. Kocok! Kocok!" ucap Kisame sambil menabok punggung Kakuzu

"Sakit bego.." balasnya sambil mengocok kartu

"Sasori! Ayo maen lagi…"

"Nggak ah Dei.." ucap Sasori sambil memasang Earphone ke telinganya

"Yaah.. dia malah dengerin musik… Lagu apa yang lu dengerin tuh?" Deidara mencopot satu earphone di telinga Sasori.

"HAH? Ga ada suaranya neh…" Deidara melihat Sasori yang ternyata lagi anteng nongkrong di depan Tipi.

"Yeee! Bilang aja mau nonton OVJ! Nggak usah belagak denger Lagu lu!"

Pemain Kartu **BERKURANG** lagi.

**xXxXx**

"Aarrgh! Bosen gua maen kartu mulu! Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ze mati kutu

"Sepuluh… napa?" ucap Kisame yang masih asik maen kartu "Empat satu! Ahahaha! Gua menang lagii!"

"Bentar lagi pertandingan Itali vs Perancis mulai!" Pein mulai jejeritan. Tapi nggak ada yang peduli.

"KHhhhh!" Kakuzu cuman ngedumel, gara – gara kalah terus

"Gua udahan lah…" ucap Tsu pelan tapi rada kesel

"Halah! Mentang – mentang kalah lu udahan!" Kisame sewot

"Ya udah, nonton Bola bareng gue nyok?" Pein nyela pembicaraan.

"Bola mulu lu…BOSEN!" teriak Ze,Tsu,Deidara,Kisame,dan Kakuzu berbarengan.

"Hhhmph" Pein memutar otak. Mencari cara supaya bisa maksain temen – temennya nonton bola bareng dia _*nonton bola sendirian mah merana* _

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan….

"Mau taruhan gak? Lu pegang siapa?" Pein memulai nego

"TARUHAN?" mata Kakuzu langsung Ijo

"Perancis!" teriak Deidara

"Perancis juga!" teriak Tsu. Dan semuanya termasuk Pein setuja sama Perancis, kecuali Kakuzu yang samasekali kurang ngerti sama Bola, berteriak dengan lantangnya….

"ITALI!"

"Okeeh! Mau berapa – berapa neeh?"

"Seribu!" teriak Kakuzu si kikir

"MATI AJA LU! Dua rebu!" teriak Hidan yang kurang suka taruhan

"Dua rebu lagee…! Taruhan Aja sono ama anak TK! Satu juta DONK!" teriak Ze, sementara Tsu hanya ngangguk.

"LU MINTA DIGEBUKIN? Sepuluh rebu dah!" tawar Pein

"Beuuh… mendingan gua beli Risol! Goceng kek!" ucap Kakuzu _*entah kenapa taruhannya malah jadi tawar menawar*_

"Yaudah goceng! Puas lu?" akhirnya Pein setuju

"Berisik lo semua! Taruhan goceng aja RIBUT! HUU! Gua nggak konsen neh Nonton OVJ nya!" Itachi sewot.

"Gantian lo berempat! (Itachi,Konan,Hidan,Sasori) Kita pada mau liat bola! Piala dunia Itali VS Ee.. ee PSSI ya?" tanya Kakuzu bego

"Ya PSSI! Gila Lu PSSI masuk Piala dunia! FINAL LAGI? Mimpi mulu lu HIDUP! PERANCIS dodol! P-E-R-A-N-C-I-S!" jawab Pein si bola en pierching maniak sewot.

"Ya lah terserah lu.." Kakuzu pengen banget nonjok muka besinya Pein

**OVJ Off, Piala Dunia ON**

"HOREEEEEE!" teriak Pein heboh saat pembukaan Final Piala Dunia Itali Vs France, sementara yang laennya cuman ngedumel-ria, berharap pertandingannya cepat selesai agar mereka bisa mengetahui hasilnya.

30 Menit berlalu…

"Kapan selesainya seh..? gua mulai ngantuk nih.." mata Kakuzu mulai ajep – ajep, tapi dia nggak rela ketiduran karna takut dikibulin ama Pein nanti _*bego banget.. pdhal kn bisa liat dikoran*_

"Lu kayak nggak pernah nonton bola aja… bisa ampe pagi neeh!"

"APAAA? ! ! !" Kakuzu and the genk pada tereak

"Biasa aja kale!" Pein bingung, dan nggak sadar kalo pikirannya yang menyangka bahwa kawan - kawannya nggak pernah nonton Piala Dunia itu BENER

**Saat ini pukul 03.00 am**

_*Author : Perancis Vs Itali tuh piala dunia tahun 2006, selesainya ampe subuh… gw ketiduran lg disaat – saat terakhir ck!*_

"Liat neh….!" ujar Pein disela – sela pertandingan

"….."

"Waaaa! Nyariis gol! SIAL" mulai Menikmati jalannya pertandingan

"….."

"OI! Sepi amat sih?" baru nyadar kalo cuman dia doank yang dari tadi tereak - tereak kayak monyet di ragunan.

"HAH? Udah pada MOLOR SEMUA?" Pain yang melihat temen – temennya pada ngegeletak di lantai kayak korban gizi buruk, langsung nabokin muka mereka semua *_termasuk si tuan rumah* _pake tongkat besbolnya Tobi. Namun sayang, hasilnya gagal…

"KHHHHhh…. WOY NONTOON DOOONNNK! ! ! !" Pain yang kesel, akhirnya berteriak.. namun parahnya, sang kawan pada nggak bangun a.k.a BUDEKnya udah keterlaluan!

Akhirnya Pein nonton pertandingan Final tersebut sendirian.. dan siapa pemenangnya? Yap, Itali-lah yang menang… _*saia nggak mau menjelaskan secara detail, karna mungkin disini jarang yang suka nonton bola sepertinya*_

**Paginya, **

"Sapa yang menang?" tanya Kakuzu yang udah ngebet pengen boker _*pengen boker mah ke WC aja* _maksudnya pengen tau hasilnya.

"Huh… taulah…! Gara – gara lu semua pada molor, gua males TARUHAN! Lupain aja!" Pein ngambek, padahal alasannya ngebatalin taruhan karna negara yang dipegang dia kalah…

"Gue punya stiker OVJ nehh! Eh,. liburan nanti hunting DVD OVJ nyook!" ajak Konan ke Itachi

"BOLEH BOLEH! Gue juga punya posternya banyak, mau Tukeran nggak?" seru Itachi yang masi heboh

"MAUUU!"

"Mau pinjem kaset Teletubies Tobi nggaak?"

"NGGAK! Najis! Emanknya gua anak SMA apaan nonton Teletubies!" teriak Kisame yang ditawarin DVD

"Udah nggak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan?" Sasori

"Nggak ada… pulang neh?" Deidara

"NGGAK! Gue mau ajak loe ke Afrika dulu buat nganterin gue numpang pipis!"

"Ha?" Deidara bingung, sepertinya terserang penyakit IQ jongkok

" YAEYALAH PULANG GILA!" baru pertama kali Sasori sewot

"Tsu, gue mimpi makan Tipi-nya si Itachi… Enak banget lho rasanya.." Ze

"Emank gue nanya gitu?" Tsu

"Huuuuuu!"

"KAPAN PULANGNYA NEH KLO LU SEMUA NGEMENK MULU?" Itachi sudah diambang batas

"Iyaaaaa ih… BYEEE~!" ucap mereka dadah – dadah gaje. Itachi malu diliatin ama tetangganya apalagi pas ditanya,

"Temennya dek?"

"Bukan, BABU saya.."

"Oh.…" tetangga Itachi hanya bisa ber _Oh_ ria

'_Kaya banget ya keluarga Uchiha sampe – sampe punya pembantu 10…. Ckckck'_

**OWARI~**

maaph kalo garing en terkesan jayus. ya udah, sebagai pengalih perhatian nungguin Fic NejiTen, mendingan baca fic ini dah.. hehehe… _*digebukin Massa*_

BA BAY~


End file.
